peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 July 1998
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1998-07-01 ;Comments *In 1998, Peel curated the annual Meltdown Festival. *He regrets his tactics as it seems that he is stuck in a caravan in a concrete canyon outside the Festival Hall and can't see the bands he had invited *Despite what is listed on BBC Genome, the show ran from 20:40 to midnight *''"I've put it into the machine, but it doesn't seem to have... Actually, I have to be perfectly honest with you, I like to pretend this is due to the machinery not working but it's more to do with me not working. I put the CD casually into the machine without bothering to check if it's actually going round or not. Now it is, I managed to talk my way into a more stable position here."'' *''"Even today I'm still picking mud out of my bags of mail and stuff like that ... having been to Glastonbury of course last weekend as you probably noticed. All kinds of terrible rumours of the things that went on there, the most conspicuous of them being a story I was discussing with Steve Lamacq on the air of a sludgegulper in one of the tents which actually disgorged its previous contents rather than accepting new ones... obviously one hopes that wasn't true."'' *On the Al Ferrier track: "And the other day I got a letter and a couple of records from Deutschemark Bob out of Deutschemark Bob and the Deficits, and he'd been back home to the United States of America, and he found a record that I'd been looking for for quite some time and was decent enough to send it to me. From Al Ferrier, this is 'I'm Not Drinking More.'" *''"And as we DJs say, it goes something like this..."'' *''"This is the John Peel wingding coming to you live from a concrete canyon at the back of the Royal Festival Hall"'' *''"That Thurston Moore's tall, isn't he?"'' *''"I'm supposed to tell you you're listening to Radio 1, but you know that already, I suspect."'' Live *Sonic Youth Royal Festival Hall *Delgados Royal Festival Hall *Spiritualized Royal Festival Hall Tracklisting *Powder: Respect (12") DP Recordings $''' *Delgados live from Royal Festival Hall #Clarinet #Pull The Wires From The Wall '''$ #Blackpool #The Arcane Model #13 Guiding Principles #The Weaker Argument Defeats The Stronger *'File 1' begins during next track *Marlene Webber: Right Track (split 12" with David Isaacs - Right Track / Place In The Sun) Spiderman ("From the golden age of the disco mix ... Something of a mother figure") '$' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Moody Chops' ("All right boys, fill the skip indeed") *Woodbine: 'I Am Too Loud' (7" Single) Domino Records *Newcastle Soundtank: 'Easy Fly (The Sapphire Edit)' ("A CD I was given at Glastonbury") '$' *Mudhoney: 'Burn It Clean' ("The grunge revival starts here")' $' *Mogwai: Small Children In The Background (EP - No Education = No Future (Fuck The Curfew)) Chemikal Underground CHEM026'' ''$/£ *Al Ferrier: I'm Not Drinking More (7") Master-Trak 3013 This single is in John Peel's famous record box. '£' *Hystrix: Hostage Crisis (12" - Monclass) Celestial CELEST 5 £''' *Sonic Youth live from Royal Festival Hall: #Karen Koltrane '''£ #Wildflower Soul (tape flip during track) #French Tickler #Hits of Sunshine *D.O.S.E.: Crack Man in Bat Den Sex Shock (single) Mercury £''' *Mac Meda: Michigan 400 (b/w 'The Tenth Of Always' 7") Andmoresound '''£ *Culture: Dirty Tricks (album - Trust Me) £''' *Pole: 'Berlin' (Track from LP 1) ("This is Pole, and the tune's call Berlin. Well, 'tune', pfft...") *Twp: 'Movie Star' (4-song EP) *White Hassle: 'Tom the Harlequin' ("Here's an everyday story of country folk") *Stomp & Weaver: 'The Tone' *'''File 1 cuts out near start of above track *Spiritualized live from Royal Festival Hall File ;Name *1) John-Peel-Meltdown-1-July-1998.zip *2) 1998-07-01 Peel Show.mp3 *3) 1998-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE418 *4) 1998-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE419 ;Length *1,2) 01:33:47 (incomplete) *3) 1:32:42 (from 1:04:49) (to 1:15:21 unique) *4) 1:32:09 (to 30:47) ;Other *3) Created from LE418 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1998 Lee Tape 418 *4) Created from LE419 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1998 Lee Tape 419 ;Available *1) 106MB, .ogg format (individual tracks) *2) Joined into one mp3 Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online